


Knowing

by Anonymous



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz does it because he gets some action without having to take the risk of asking the others. Speirs does it because Luz speaks in Roe's deep, sensual drawl for him without ever asking why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just noticed that I didn't repost this after it was fixed up, so here it is. Written a couple of years back.

It's almost eleven o'clock, the cold night air drawing in around them. Most of the men aren't here, having gone to get drunk, play cards, find a girl or all of the above. Luz sits in the lounge of the main house, reading a book Perconte had discarded in favour of something more exciting. It's not bad really, if you give it half a chance. He hears footsteps approaching the doorway and he doesn't need to look up to work out their owner.  
  
"Luz, a word," Speirs calls over to the radio operator, then walks out of the room with an expectation that he'll be followed. Luz rises and follows the captain upstairs to the office, trying not to give away any hint of how eager he is to get there. He pauses just before he crosses the threshold, to remind himself of the voice and the mannerisms, to stretch himself as tall as he can to make up the missing two inches and to get up the courage to step inside.  
  
The door shuts behind him with a click. He almost smiles, then remembers himself and offers a dark, brooding pout instead. "Is there a problem, sir?" he asks in Roe's distinctive accent.  
  
Speirs removes his coat and throws it down on top of the dresser. He feigns an awkward smile. "Yeah, I... I've been having trouble sleeping again, Doc."  
  
Luz nods. "Okay, uh... What is it that's keeping you awake, sir?"  
  
"Well, it's..." he casts a glance down to his rather obvious arousal, "this."  
  
"Oh, well... I'm not sure how I can help with that, sir?"  
  
"I've got an idea, Doc."  
  
Speirs moves towards him and holds him by the hips, then leans in and kisses him. It's surprisingly chaste, more so than previous times and it catches Luz slightly off guard. The next one couldn't be any less chaste if it tried and Luz is pushed backwards until the tops of his thighs touch the edge of the desk, the captain flush against him and already grinding his hips against Luz's own.  
  
When they break the kiss, their hands scrabble to undress each other as quickly as possible, Speirs trailing nipped kisses across Luz's neck and jaw. Luz responds with a soft moan when hands push his shirt off and move straight to his waistband without ever touching his torso. He doesn't need to ask, he knows the reason - the light dusting of chest hair he has but which he also knows Doc's body is lacking, something that could shatter this fragile illusion. He pushes Speirs' shirt off too and risks running a hand across the man's sculpted abs, but strong hands turn him round and bend him over.  
  
Luz is sure he might have shivered when his trousers and underwear were pulled down, were it not for the feverish heat that runs through his body. He sees the bottle of oil disappear from beside his face and there's a short pause, then two fingers are inside him. He pushes back against them, trying to keep the sounds he makes as low as possible - the way he imagines Doc's deep, sensual voice would sound in the same position. The third finger feels good and when he pushes back again, it strikes the right spot and he groans, which earns him a sudden emptiness, soon replaced by a pressure. Speirs holds Luz's hips and guides himself in carefully as though he doesn't want to hurt the man beneath him, then begins to move in and out slowly.  
  
Luz knows this isn't for his own benefit, he knows it's because Speirs imagines Doc to be inexperienced in this area, to need the gentle touch to begin with. It's always one of two ways, he thinks. Sometimes Speirs wants to pretend it's the first time - to treat him gently, to kiss him and touch him as though he might break and lie with him afterwards. Tonight isn't one of those nights. Tonight, he knows Speirs will pound into him hard enough that he'll have trouble walking normally tomorrow and push him away when it's over.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Speirs demands as he speeds up, a roughness in his movements betraying the calm of his voice.  
  
It doesn't hurt, he's used to this and it feels so good, but he knows that's not the answer Speirs is looking for. "Y-yes, sir!" he replies in that low drawl, using his strength and the desk to create resistance.  
  
"How about this?"  
  
He pushes Luz flat to the desk and Luz can't find the words to reply because the angle is perfect, hitting the spot with every thrust and letting his cock slide through its own pre-come on the desk. Eventually, he manages a choked, "Yes!"  
  
Speirs thrusts harder and faster. "I am an officer and you will address me as such!"  
  
His voice sounds odd, like he's barely holding back. Luz knows this means that Speirs is close and on a night like this, he won't finish Luz off if he doesn't come before it's over. "Yes, sir!" he responds, grinding frantically against the desk as Speirs' thrusts grow shallow and erractic.  
  
Luz loses it first, his muscles contract and he groans from somewhere at the back of his throat as he comes. Speirs is mere seconds behind, a gasp followed by a rush of heat and a pained groan as the fingers on Luz's hips dig in. They stop moving and Speirs pulls out, leaving Luz to clean up the mess spilling down the back of his thighs. When Luz turns, pulling up his underwear and trousers and fumbling with the button, he catches the captain's eye. They hold eye contact and for a moment, he thinks Speirs might speak, but the words never come and they look away, Luz picking his shirt up off the floor and hurriedly pulling it on.  
  
When most of the buttons are done, he starts to head for the door, but something stops him just as he passes Speirs. He turns around to face the captain and salutes. Speirs nods, then dismisses Luz with a salute in return. Luz leaves and pulls the door shut, with intention of picking up his book and going to bed.  
  
There will be other nights like this. Some will be gentle, almost loving. Some will end like this.  
  
Luz never asks. He doesn't have to.


End file.
